Chang'e
|Tipo = Ataque de Longa Distância, Mágico |Classe = |Prós = Alta Regeneração, Alta Mobilidade |Data de Lançamento = 24 de Julho de 2013 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 375 |Vida por Nível = 70 |Mana = 290 |Mana por Nível = 43 |Velocidade = 355 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 55 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 1 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 0.95 |Dano = 32 |Dano por Nível = 1.45 |Contribuição de Poder = 20 |Tipo de Poder = Mágico |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 11 |Proteção Física por Nível = 2.7 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0 |HP5 = 6 |HP5 por Nível = 0.45 |MP5 = 5.5 |MP5 por Nível = 0.44 }} Nem sempre nascidos na alvorada da criação, às vezes os Deuses ascendem pelo acaso trágico. Assim é o conto de Chang’e, Deusa da Lua. Entre os imortais que viviam nos Céus, Chang’e era a dançarina mais elegante, como uma pomba em correntes de vento. Ela atraiu o afeto do herói arqueiro Hou Yi e os dois logo se casaram. Tudo era perfeito. Entretanto, sob os Céus, nem tudo ia bem. Dez sóis, os dez filhos do Imperador de Jade, subiram para queimar a terra e ferver os oceanos. O corajoso Hou Yi, com arco à mão, derrubou nove deles do céu, poupando apenas um. Apesar do mundo ser salvo, o Imperador de Jade ficou furioso pela morte dos filhos. Como punição, Hou Yi e Chang’e foram transformados em mortais. Chang’e ficou melancólica e nunca mais dançou. Para restaurar seu lugar nos Céus, Hou Yi encontrou o Elixir da Imortalidade, mas ladrões vieram roubá-lo enquanto caçava. Chang'e lutou para esconder o Elixir, mas no fim das contas, foi forçada a bebê-lo. Sendo demais para apenas uma pessoa, o Elixir lhe concedeu imortalidade, mas também a varreu para o céu. Desde então, Chang’e vive na lua, proibida de ver seu marido, sendo um Coelho de Jade sua única companhia. Entretanto, com a Terra mais uma vez em perigo, Chang’e se encontra na superfície mortal. Talvez isso seja uma segunda chance. Se ela puder apenas salvar o mundo sem irritar o Imperador de Jade, talvez ela possa se reunir com seu marido. é uma habilidade de vantagem que afeta Chang’e. *O movimento ganho é de +25%. |Informação Adicional = *Parte dessa Passiva é desabilitada no modo Assalto. Chang’e só poderá comprar ou vender itens quando morrer, após sair da base, ela não poderá comprar e nem vender itens. |Vídeo = Chang'e Passiva }} é uma habilidade em arco que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chang'e Habilidade 1 |Custo = 60/65/70/75/80 de mana |Recarga = 5s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta Chang’e e aliados. *Chang’e recupera de mana por cada tique evitado. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chang'e Habilidade 2 |Custo = 60 de Mana |Recarga = 20/18/16/14/12s }} é uma habilidade em área que afeta, Chang’e, aliados e inimigos. *O dano é de . *A cura é de . *A duração é de 4s. *O raio dessa habilidade é 30. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chang'e Habilidade 3 |Custo = 60/65/70/75/80 de mana |Recarga = 10s }} é uma habilidade em linha que afeta inimigos. *O dano é de . *O atordoamento é de 1s + 1s para cada divindade já atordoada. |Informação Adicional = |Vídeo = Chang'e Habilidade 4 |Custo = 80/90/100/110/120 de mana |Recarga = 90s }} Padrão= |-|Lua Brilhante= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Chang'e_Lua_Brilhante_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Noiva do Sol= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Chang'e_Noiva do Sol_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Tango Lunar= |-|Luar do Amor= |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Chang'e_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Chang'e_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Chang'e, diferente da maioria das outras deusas da lua (como Awilix), não personifica a lua, apenas vive nela''. *''Chang'e é esposa de Hou Yi. *''Chang'e é irmã de He Bo. *''A aparência Luar do Amor só está disponível para compra direta apenas no Dia dos Namorados, porém pode ser obtida como um prêmio raro em certos baús de tesouros a qualquer momento.'' *''Antes a aparência Tango Lunar só poderia ser obtida na migração das contas do servidor da Hi-Rez para o servidor brasileiro, agora pode ser obtida em certos baús de tesouros''. *''Chang'e não fala. Em vez disso, é a voz do coelho de jade que aparece em suas citações e comandos de voz.'' *''A provocação "A lebre sempre vence, não é?" do Coelho de Jade é uma referência à fábula infantil, A Tartaruga e a Lebre. *''A provocação "Hã? Você carrega um pé de coelho pra dar boa sorte? Isso é nojento! Aprenda com a minha garota, ela carrega um coelho inteiro!" do Coelho de Jade é uma referência ao mito do Pé de Coelho. *''A aparência Tango Lunar é a única aparência onde Chang'e fala e o Coelho de Jade não''. *''A citação "Devo ter esquecido de virar a esquerda em Albuquerque." do Coelho de Jade é uma referência ao Pernalonga. *''A citação "I'm late, I'm late! ..For an extremly critical apointment." do Coelho de Jade é uma referência ao conto de fadas Alice no pais das maravilhas. *''A provocação "Sou o mais duro, cruel e mal humorado roedor em que já puseram os olhos. Ah e essa moça aqui, ela tá comigo." e a piada "Eu não estou atrás do coelho, eu sou o coelho." do Coelho de Jade são referências ao filme de comédia de 1975 Monty Python - Em Busca do Cálice Sagrado.'' *''A Introdução "You can dance if you want to!" é uma referência à música dos anos 80 The Safety Dance da banda canadense Men Without Hats. *''Jogando em português, a introdução "You can dance if you want to!" de Chang'e é alterada para o refrão "Lua de cristal, que me faz dançar. Faz de mim estrela que eu já sei brilhar!" da música Lua de Cristal da Xuxa. en: Chang'e es: Chang'e pl: Chang'e zh: 嫦娥 Chang'e Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Chineses Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Longa Distância Categoria:Deuses Mágicos Categoria:Deuses Magos Categoria:Deuses de Alta Regeneração Categoria:Deuses de Alta Mobilidade